1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work bench, and more particularly to a work bench having an adjustable guide for guiding the movement of the work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical work benches comprise a table provided on top of a base, and a guide fixed on top of the table for guiding the movement of the work piece. However, the guide is solidly secured to the table and may not be adjusted relative to the table for guiding the work pieces of different sizes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional work benches.